YuGiOh! Genex: Neo
by Sakura Solo
Summary: It has been 10 years since Battle City! Seto Kaiba is now a principal at a school for duelists, while Yugi Moto is married to Anzu Mazaki. However, there is a new prodigy at the school, seven year old Misaki Suzahara! Crossover with Angelic Layer!
1. Book of days

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex Neo

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Angelic Layer, Spirited Away, or anything else!

Theme Song: Book of Days

One day, one night, one moment

My dreams could be tomorrow

One step, one fall, one falter

East or west,

Over earth or by ocean

One way to be my journey

This way could be my

Book of days  
  
No day, no night, no moment

Can hold me back from trying

One flag, one fall, one falter

I'll find my day maybe

Far and away

Far and away  
  
One day, one night one moment

With a dream to be leaving

One step, one fall, one falter

Find a new world across a wide ocean

This way became my journey

This day brings together

Far and away  
  
This day brings together

Far and away

Far and away.

Chapter 2 will be up later today! Ja ne!


	2. The girl who suceeded Yugi

YuGiOh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 1: The girl who beat Yugi

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!, Angelic Layer, or Spirited Away. Enjoy the story! v

It was a bright, cool morning in early September, when seven year old Misaki Suzahara woke up! Yawning, she hopped out of bed, and shouted, "Yay! I'm 7 today!" She smiled happily as she ran to the bathroom, where she washed up, ans got dressed. She was wearing a new outfit. It was a yellow shirt with flowers on it, and blue jean shorts. Running downstairs, she stopped in the kitchen, where her aunt Shoko was cooking breakfast. She kissed her niece, "Good morning birthday girl! What do you want to do tonight?" Misaki grinned, "I wanna see a movie." Shoko smiled, "Okay then. Eat your eggs, and it's off to school."

Misaki ate her eggs as fast as she could. She really wanted to get to school. Grabbing her Duel Monsters deck, and putting it in her red backpack, along with her lunch, she yelled back, "Bye, Aunt Shoko!" Running down the street, the breeze blew her pigtails away from her small face, as her school came into sight.

As soon as she was there, she ran over to where some older kids were playing Duel Monsters. She knew who one of the boys was. He was Haku Ogino, and he had a little sister, Chihiro, who was a fourth grader. "Haku smiled at his opponent, "I believe I win again. Mr. Ogata is going to give me extra credit for beating you today." The other boy groaned, "No fair, Haku." He then sauntered off as the first bell rang, and the kids to their classrooms.

The school where Misaki, Chihiro, and Haku went was the Duelist Academy, a private school for kids who were into Duel Monsters. It had regular classes, but also focused on Duel Monsters as well. The principal, was none other than Seto Kaiba. He had originally started the school for worthy duelists to become the best they could be. He had his eye on who he thought were the top ones at his school, and this included Misaki. Seto thought she had a lot of raw talent for being so young, and she was a brilliant strategist to boot. He smiled as he looked out at the vacant playground. That's when he formed an idea. Currently, Yugi Moto was the top ranked duelist in the world, and CEO of Industrial Illusions. He wondered how Yugi would fare against young Misaki. He had called Yugi some weeks ago to congratulate him for marrying Anzu Mizaki. Yugi had agreed to stop by the school, but what he didn't know whas that he was duleing a first grader!

Meanwhile, Shoko was at the Nippon TV station, where she was a reporter. She was co-anchor with Anzu Moto, Yugi's wife. They were good friends, and today Anzu asked, "Hi Shoko! What's up?" The other woman smiled, "Today is Misaki's seventh birthday. I'm taking her to see _Howl's Moving Castle _tonight." Anzu nodded, "You told me Misaki is an orphan. What happened to her parents?" Shoko sighed sadly," Misaki is my elder sister's Shuko's daughter. Shuko was married to Kenta Suzahara, who was a technician at KaibaCorp. After Misaki was born, there was a car accident. Neither lived, and since I am Misaki's only living relatton, so I am her guardian. She's quite the duelist. Your husband would probably like to meet her sometime." Anzu nodded, "He probably would, but he's been busy lately, so maybe we will later." Shoko smied, and a camera man called, "Ladies, you're on in 5!" They both left their desks, and headed for the studio.

Elsewhere, Seto and Yugi were talking. Yugi had grown a lot taller, and asked Seto, "You challenged me to a duel. When are we?" Seto smiled, "In a minute. I want you to meet somebody first." Turning towards his secretary, "Please take this note to Ms. Haruna's class." She nodded, and walked down to room 1-1 in the elementary school wing.

Meanwhile, Misaki was doing some science work. Her class was learning about dinosaurs, when the secretary spoke to Ms. Haruna, who spoke to Misaki, "Mr. Kaiba need to talk to you." A boy shouted, "Misaki's in trouble! Nyah!" "I am not," Misaki shouted back, and with that, she left with the secretary.

As they walked down the hallways, Misaki was nervous. Had she done anything wrong? As they entered the main office, Misaki knocked on the door, and Seto answered calmly, "Come in, please." Yugi turned around, and noticed a small girl entering the room. Was this who he was dueling? "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," Misaki said politely. Kaiba stood up, and led Misaki to Yugi, "Go on." Misaki looked up at Yugi, and said, "Hi! My name is Misaki Suzahara, and I'm seven years old. Its nice to meet you." She then stuck out her right hand, and shut her eyes. Yugi smiled at the little girl. Kneeling, he took Misaki's hand, and said, Hello, Misaki. I am Yugi Moto." Misaki opened her eyes, and glanced into Yugi's violet colored eyes, "Are... you the guy who runs Industrial Illusions?" Yugi smiled, "Yes I am. What grade are you in?" Feeling more relaxed, Misaki let out a deep breath, and answered, "First grade." Seto nodded to Yugi, "Ready to duel?" Both Misaki and Yugi were startled by what was going to happen.

Of course, everything had been planned out. Yugi had his deck, minus the 3 God cards, and Misaki had hers. Since she was so small, Misaki sat on her knees. The duel began. Yugi and Misaki drew their hands, and Yugi said, "I'll play the Dark Magician in attack mode." Misaki nodded, "Okay! Then I'll play Magic Knight of Rayearth in attack mode. Use Crimson Lightning on the Dark Magician." The attack worked well, since Yugi's life points dropped quite a bit. Kaiba was right about her, she was quite talented. Yugi smiled, Nice move, Misaki, but I'll play Dark Magician Girl. Attack Misaki's Magic Knight." The card was destroyed, and Misaki's life points dropped as well. Little did Yugi know that Misaki's next move would end the game! Misaki nodded, "This is it! I play Sailor Saturn in attack mode. Use World Destrcution!" The move zapped the rest of Yugi's life points, and Kaiba smirked. It was about time somebody beat Yugi at his own game, and it was a sweet little girl at that. Yugi shook his head, and looked at Misaki. She frowned, "Are your cards okay? I'm sorry for hurting them!" Yugi smiled at her, "Its okay, Misaki. You're a very strong duelist, and I look forward to dueling you in the future." He ruffled her hair, smiled at Kaiba, and left. Seto glanced at Misaki, "You go back to class now, young lady." Misaki nodded and left. On the way back, she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had defeated Yugi Moto, the Duel Monsters champ! Smiling a bit, she went back to class, and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Yugi called Anzu on her lunch break. Anzu was surprised that Misaki had defeated him, but Yugi assured her he was fine with the idea. After he let her go, Anzu smiled at Shoko, "Misaki just beat Yugi in a duel!" Shoko nodded, "That doesn't surprise me at all. She is excellent when it comes to Duel Monsters."

Later that afternoon, Misaki came home, and on the front door there was a note;

"Misaki, I am working later than I thought. We will still go to the movies. I hope you had a great day. Love, Aunt Shoko" Misaki nodded, and let herself in, before taking a nap, so that she wouldn't sleep through the movie!


	3. Night on the Town

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 2: Night out on the Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Angelic Layer. Never have, never will.

Misaki slowly woke up in the den, when she came face to face with a... spider, next to her on the leather couch. "AAAAAAAAH," she shrieked loudly, as she tried to get the scary looking thing away from her as soon as possible. The spider reeled away, but Misaki smacked it with her slipper. She calmed down after this, and threw the bug away. The one thing she was scared of was spiders, and it got in the way whenever there was one in plain sight. One time, last year, she saw a holographic picture at the Science Museum, and she had started to cry, right then and there. It took some time to calm her down, but Misaki still wasn't convinced that it wasn't real.

At that moment, Shoko walked in the door, only to be hugged tightly by Misaki. "What's wrong, was it a spider," Shoko asked kindly. Misaki nodded, "It was scary, Aunt Shoko." Shoko kissed her niece, and led her back to the kitchen, where she fixed some tea.

After having tea and a light snack, Shoko told Misaki, "Let's go!" They both got into Shoko's Jetta, and drove down to the movie theater.

As soon as they got there, Misaki asked, "What movie are we seeing, Aunt Shoko?" "Shoko smiled, "Howl's Moving Castle, birthday girl." Misaki laughed, and hugged her aunt. They settled down, and the movie started.

The movie was wonderful, and Misaki enjoyed herself immensely. Sadly, the movie ended, and it was time to go. However, things were not going to go as planned.

As soon as they hit the road, Shoko's station called. They wanted her to cover a story about a hit and run near her house. Shoko sighed, "I can't cover this. I'm taking my niece home from a movie- Yes, I know. All right." Turning off her cell phone, she made a tight right turn, and sped home

As soon as she was within a block of the house, she noticed a bright red SUV following her, a bit too close as far as she was concerned. Shoko cut the guy off, trying to get away. She feared for Misaki's life, and just then, she ran into a tree!

The Jetta was busted, and Misaki was sound asleep. Shoko laid her down in the back seat to keep her safe. Shoko walked out to the street.

A tall, thin man approached her, "Well, well, well. I see you're alone. Probably gonna call the cops, too. Too bad your alone! Say your prayers, sweetheart." Shoko stared at him, her eyes wavering, "Coward!" BANG!

Misaki woke up at the sound of the gun being fired. She saw her bloody Aunt Shoko lying on the ground. Stumbling from the car, she shouted at the man, "What'd you do to my Aunt Shoko?" She started to cry. The man turned around, and fired. Thankfully, it just grazed her left arm. The man then drove off.

Misaki winced form the pain of her wound. She managed to find her aunt's cell phone in the car, and she called the police.

An hour later, Misaki was in the hospital, waiting for somebody to take her home.

Anzu received a call, and told Yugi what had happened. Yugi decided that they should take Misaki in for a while, and see what happens.

Later, after Misaki had cried herself to sleep, she was vaguely aware that she was being taken someplace safe. She felt someone kiss her forehead softly, and somebody else tucking her in. Anzu kissed Misaki on her forehead, while Yugi wrapped a blanket around the small girl.

Misaki murmured, "Aishetru, Shoko." Yugi smiled, and turned of the lamp. Soon, Misaki fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Misaki's new home

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 3: Misaki's new home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Angelic Layer. Please enjoy this installment!

It was already early when Yugi and Anzu got up for the day. Since Yugi had to be at work at 8:30, and Anzu was on the morning news, they normally got up at 6:30, but today they made an exception. It was almost 7:00, and Yugi was talking to somebody at Industrial Illusions, trying to cancel his meetings. He was successful in doing so, when Anzu walked into the kitchen. She smiled, and Yugi kissed her, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

Anzu kissed him, and replyed, "About the same as you. I was worried that Misaki would wake up, and start crying, so I would go check on her every so often. Do you think we should wake her now?" Yugi nodded, "Yeah, we should. We need to talk to her as well." Yugi then asked the cook to whip up some hot oatmeal, and when this was finished, Anzu and Yugi walked upstairs with the tray of food.

Meanwhile, Misaki had just woken up, and she was wondering where she was. Her new room was bigger than the one she had at Aunt Shoko's house. There was a window that looked out over a wooded back yard. The room was spacious, with bookshelves filled with books about anything you could ever think of. There were some china statues, as well as some other nice objects that decorated the room. Thankfully, there were no spiders in sight.

Just then, the door opened, and a pleasant, female voice said, "Misaki, are you awake?" Misaki turned around, "Who are you?" She then recognized Yugi, as he walked in. She smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Moto. Is she your wife," Misaki asked curiously. Yugi nodded, "Yes, she is. By the way, just call me Yugi, okay?" The little girl nodded, "Okay. Where am I?" Anzu sat down on the sleigh bed next to Misaki, "Your at our house, Misaki. You're staying with us now."

Misaki nodded, as Yugi handed her the bowl of oatmeal. She looked up, "Am I going to school, and what's going to happen to Aunt Shoko's body?" Anzu said, "Well, Yugi talked to your principal, and he said that you need some time off, to feel better about all this. Also, you need to build up your strength a bit, because you lost a lot of blood from when you were shot last night."

Misaki took this into consideration, "Okay, but have the cops caught the bad guy yet?" Yugi nodded, "Not yet, Misaki." Misaki crawled into Yugi's lap, "I hope they do soon, and they send a big spider in with him so he can eaten." Yugi laughed, "So, your scared of spiders?" "Yes," Misaki pointed out, "They're really scary!" Anzu smiled, "Don't worry, there aren't any spiders here. Why don't you get dressed, and then you can explore the yard." Misaki smiled, "Okay!" Both adults got up and left, when Yugi said, "If you need anything, we'll be downstairs." "'kay," Misaki called, before closing the door to get dressed. She finally decided on wearing a blue and green-stripped shirt, and khaki shorts.

For the rest of the day, Misaki was outside, exploring the yard. The neighborhood where Yugi and Anzu lived was known for its huge, wooded lots, and that there were several creeks in the vincinity. Misaki was amazed how pretty the woods were, and she collected several woldflowers, and made a boquet. Yugi and Anzu's backyard had a traditional koi pond, and several beds. Misaki had enjoyed looking at the fish, and even tried to catch one in her hands, but no luck in that department.

She finally came to a creek down a bit from the house. From the looks of it, the creek was shallow to walk in. Laughing, Misaki pulled off her sandals, and waded around. She found several small colored geodes, which she put into her pocket. She also found some wild blackberries that were nice and ripe, so she ate these for lunch.

Of course, it got close to dinnertime, so Misaki ran back home, where she found Yugi and Anzu, enjoying the evening. "I'm back! I found some neat rocks in the creek," Misaki yelled excitedly, as she joined them. Yugi nodded, "There are nice rocks, Misaki. Where are you going to put them?" "My room," was her reply, when Anzu took her inside for dinner, which happened to be pizza.

After all was said and done, Misaki fell asleep right after her bath. Yugi chuckled as he tucked her in. When he left, Anzu asked, "Is she asleep?" Yugi smiled and kissed her, "She's fine." With that said, they continued to enjoy their evening, under the stars.

Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow!


	5. Back at school again

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 4: Back at school again

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Angelic Layer, Sailor Moon or Spirited Away. They belong to Kazahaki, Miyazaki, Naoko Takehashi, and Clamp. Enjoy the story!

As the next few days passed, Misaki got her strength back, and she got used to living with Yugi and Anzu. It was nice having two people around who cared about her, and she got to learn some new stuff as well. Yugi took her under his wing, to sharpen her dueling technique, while Anzu taught Misaki how to dance. Of course, word had gotten out about Shoko's murder, so Misaki received sympathy cards from numerous people, even from the kids at her school. Soon, Misaki decided that she wanted to go back to school.

Misaki was eating breakfast that Monday morning, when Yugi asked her, "Are you ready to go back to school, Misaki?" She nodded, "Yeah, I am. I miss my friends." Yugi nodded in agreement, "Hurry up, and we'll go." Misaki finished her oatmeal, and ran upstairs to wash up.

Because it was too far to walk, Misaki went in the limo. When she got to school, she jumped out, and waved bye to Yugi. Since she was early, there were a few kids running around the playground. Misaki smiled, it was great to be back. She went to go swing, when a girl called, "Hey, Misaki!" It was Chihiro! The older girl ran over, and embraced Misaki. "Hi, Chihiro. What's new," Misaki asked. Chihiro smiled, "Not a lot. Same old school stuff. We all heard about your Aunt Shoko, so we sent you cards. Did you get them?" Misaki nodded, "I did. Thank you for them." Chihiro smiled, "Anytime. Wanna swing?" "Sure," was Misaki's reply, so the girls played together.

A few minutes later, Haku showed up, and shouted, "Chihiro! Did Mom give you the note?" "Yeah, she did," Chihiro shouted back. Haku shrugged, and walked off. Misaki looked up, "What was that all about?" Chihiro looked at her friend, "Haku is going to get his adenoids removed today, so I had to give a note to the office." "Okay," Misaki replied, "How long will Haku be out of school?" Chihiro said, "Maybe about two weeks. I don't know." Just then, the first bell rang, and they ran to their classes.

As soon as Misaki sat down, Ms. Haruna asked, "Are you felling better, Ms. Suzahara?" Misaki blushed, "Yeah, I am, Ms. Haruna." She smiled, and walked back to the front of the classroom, and classes started.

The rest of the morning went well for Misaki. All of her teachers asked if she was felling better, and her classmates were happy she was back. At lunch, Misaki sat with some other first grade girls, and they were talking about Duel Monsters, when some boy in their class threw a piece of pizza at them. A food fight almost started, but a monitor took him to see the principal.

Recess was nice, considering that the playground in Misaki's neighborhood, was a very long walk from her house. Considering dueling somebody, Misaki challenged a fifth grade girl, and wound up winning. The girl, Mari-Su Nakazaki, was quiet upset, because she considered herself quite the duelist, when in fact she was second-rate. She growled, and knocked Misaki to the ground, and yelled, "How dare you beat me! I'm the best here, you little brat!" Misaki rose to her feet," That's not true. Your deck is very weak. All your cards are wimpy, since you collect them based on looks." Mari-Su lunged at Misaki, and gave her a good kick in the shins. Misaki fell to the ground and started to cry, when Chihiro yelled, "Mari, leave her alone! She's little, and you need to grow up!" She then led Misaki to the clinic, while Mari-Su was sent to see Mr. Kaiba about beating up a fellow student. Kaiba wound up expelling her, because she, in his opinion was a weak duelist, and she was bent on beating up the underclassmen to make sure she was stronger.

After school, Misaki ran up to the limo, and jumped in. As soon as she was home, Anzu greeted her, "How was school?" Misaki told her everything that had happened. When she told Anzu about Mari-Su, Anzu laughed. "Why are you laughing, Anzu," Misaki asked, puzzled. Anzu sat down next to the little girl, "A girl duelist who has wimpy cards, acts better than everybody else, and whines all the time is called a "Mary Sue" by other duelists. Mary Sues are not well liked in the dueling community, and I'm sure Seto has enforced that rule at your school." Misaki nodded, "Mari-Su left school today, because Mr. Kaiba told her that she was not welcome at our school anymore. Is that because she is a 'Mary Sue'?" Anzu nodded, "I suppose so. If you don't want to be one, you have to recognize your limits, and try your best." Misaki considered this for a moment, and said, "Okay." Anzu smiled, "That's my girl." Misaki kissed her, and ran upstairs to do her homework.


	6. Parent Teacher Conferences

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 5: Parent-Teacher Conferences

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Angelic Layer, or Spirited Away. Sorry about not updating in a while, but I had writer's block! 

A couple of more weeks passed for everybody at school, before the dreaded news was announced: parent-teacher conferences. Misaki was eating her lunch with Chihiro and some other girls on a blustery afternoon, when Haku ran over, holding a flyer! "Whats up," Misaki asked. Haku groaned, "Parent-teacher conferences are this week. Just what we need, our folks need to talk to our teachers about how we're doing. I think they should mind their own business." Chihiro rolled her eyes, "Sheesh, what's your problem? It's just so that they can explain our report cards." Haku rolled his eyes, "This is a dueling academy! Do you think our parents want to hear about that all evening?" Chihiro shouted, "Shut up!" Then, the two siblings got into a shouting match, which quickly ended when a teacher scolded Haku for debasing the school's reputation, so she challenged to a duel during his next class. The others went to class, while Misaki tried to spy on Haku, but Chihiro found out, and promptly dragged her to class.

At 2:50, Ms. Haruna announced, "Since after school is my time to meet with your parents to talk about your progress so far, I am handing you your report cards, which should be opened with your parents. The time I am meeting with your parents is on the envelope." After passing out the report cards, the last bell rang, and the kids flushed out the door, eager to get home.

As soon as Misaki got in the door, she called, "Mommy, Daddy? I'm home! I got my report card, too." She sat down at the kitchen table, and began to eat an apple. Yugi and Anzu walked in a minute later, when Misaki embraced them. Yugi scooped her up, and they sat in the den, looking at Misaki's report card. Report cards were issued every 6 weeks, and this term, Misaki had done very well. All A's, as well as good marks in attendance and citizenship. Anzu cuddled Misaki, while Yugi signed the report card. Soon after, all three headed for the school.

As soon as they arrived, Misaki ran off to play with the other kids, while Yugi and Anzu headed for Misaki's classroom. Meanwhile, Misaki ran into Haku and Chihiro. Chihiro had done well on her report card, but Haku was not doing well in science. "It wasn't my fault I flunked the last 3 exams in science," he complained as he stared out into the golden afternoon sunlight. Chihiro nudged Misaki, "His exams were on dinosaur cards, and he missed all the question, 'cause he didn't study." Misaki sweatdropped, "Why didn't he?" She rolled her eyes, "Who knows? All that matters is that Haku is getting tutored after school by Mr. Kaiba, and everybody says that he's really strict and mean!" Misaki gulped, she hoped she wouldn't have to go through that. She then told Chihiro, "Let's play on the swings." The other girl agreed, and off they went!

Meanwhile, Yugi and Anzu had just entered Misaki's classroom, when Ms. Haruna spotted them. "Hello there. You must be Misaki's parents. I heard about Shoko, and I'm glad she was adopted so quickly." Yugi smiled, "I'm just glad Misaki wasn't injured." Anzu nodded in agreement. "How is Misaki doing in class?" Ms. Haruna smiled, "She's been doing very well in class. She is well-behaved, and she does well on her schoolwork. Her dueling skills are top notch, and she seems to be fairly competitive with her classmates. I really have nothing else to say." With that said, Yugi and Anzu thanked her, and left.

As soon as they got home, Misaki worked on her homework, before Yugi and Anzu took her out to dinner.


	7. A new tournament?

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 7: A New tournament???

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Angelic Layer, Spirited Away, or Sailor Moon. They belong to Kodansha, Clamp, Miyazaki/Studio Ghibli, Clamp, and Takahashi.

It had been a week since parent-teacher conferences, and everything was going well, when Seto received a phone call from Mokuba, who was now running Kaiba Corp.

"Bad news, bro."

"What is it, Mokuba?"

"Stocks in KC are way down. Think we should hold a Duel Monsters tournament?"

Kaiba thought for a minute. There hadn't been a Duel Monsters tourney for over 10 years, and one now might not hurt. Smiling, he answered his brother:

"Sure, why not? I'll make an announcement later."

With that, he hung up the phone, and prepared the announcement for the whole city.

Meanwhile, Misaki and Chihiro were watching Haku kick butt at Duel Monsters. So far, his opponent had lost 5 games in a row, and this was the final game. Misaki was amazed, "Wow! Haku's really good at this! Did being tutored by Mr. Kaiba help?" Chihiro nodded in agreement, "It sure has! Not only have Mom and Dad gotten off his back, but he's even beaten me a few times!" "Whoa," Misaki whistled. Chihiro was an excellent duelist, and she was hard to beat. If Haku beat her, then who knew who else who could win against? The bell rang for classes to begin, so they ran off to class.

After school let out, Misaki was in the kitchen doing her spelling homework, when the video phone rang. Video phones were the norm in most places, as they had been for the last 5 years or so. Putting down her pencil, she ran to the phone and answered, "Moshi-moshi, Moto residence!"

The woman on the other line was taken aback by the little girl who had answered the phone. _I didn't know Yugi and Anzu had a child out of wedlock,_ she thought as Misaki stared at her perplexed face on the screen. She was older, probably about the same age as Mom and Dad. She was very beautiful, with tanned skin, and long black hair. Misaki shook her head, "Gomen nasai ma'am, but Oka-san and Ota-san are busy. May I take a message?" The woman smiled at Misaki, "No, that's all right. I'll call back later." She then hung up, leaving a confused Misaki wondering how the woman knew her parents. She then decided to talk about it when they got home, so she returned to her homework.

Meanwhile, Isis was musing over what had just happened. She was visiting Domino City for a while because the museum wanted to permanently host her exhibit about Ancient Egypt, and she had wanted to speak to Yugi, for old time's sake. She had, of course, been surprised by Misaki answering the phone, but then again, Yugi and Anzu were busy, so it was only natural that a child would answer the phone. She decided she would try later.

As soon as Yugi and Anzu were home from work, Misaki had already eaten dinner, and was watching TV in her green pajamas. "Oka-san, Ota-san," she called out, and ran into their arms. Yugi smiled, "Hey there, kiddo! How was school?" Misaki grinned, "It was great! We colored, and there was a test in math."

Anzu nodded, "How do you think you did?" Misaki shrugged, "I don't know." Yugi smiled, "Would you like some hot cocoa before bed?" Misaki giggled, "Yes, please." She then dragged them towards the kitchen.

Over her hot chocolate, Misaki told them about her day, and when she got to the part about Isis calling, Yugi and Anzu exchanged a glance. It had been a long time since they had heard from her. Why was she calling now? Their thoughts were interrupted by Misaki's yawning, so, Yugi put her to bed.

As soon as Misaki was in bed, Yugi and Tea turned on the local news channel. There was the local coverage, when it broke to a commercial. On the screen was Seto Kaiba, who announced, "Fellow duelists, I invite you to a new tournament in one month. This time, the top winner will have the honor of dueling me, and Duelist Kingdom 2, so prepare your decks, and I hope to see you there." Yugi and Anzu sweatdropped, there was going to be another dueling tournament. Anzu turned off the TV, and asked Yugi, "Why do you think Kaiba is hosting another Duelist Kingdom?" Yugi shook his head, "I have no idea, Anzu." He pulled her in for a sweet kiss, when the phone rang. Anzu pulled away from Yugi, "It's probably Isis." Yugi nodded in agreement, so they ran to the nearest phone.

Sure enough, Isis had indeed called back. "Hello Yugi, Anzu," she greeted them, as Yugi and Anzu appeared on her screen. Yugi smiled, "HI, Isis. What brings you back to Japan?" She smiled, "Kaiba's new tournament, and I am interested in seeing how your daughter fares in this." Anzu nodded, "I'm sure Misaki will be fine. How is the museum?" The other woman nodded, "It's fine. I have uncovered more relics from Atlantis, with help from the National Geographic Society. Of course, all of you and Kaiba are invited to a preview showing." Yugi smiled, "Thanks for the invitation. Are you going to call Kaiba?" Isis blushed, said good-night, and hung up. Anzu nodded, "Weird. I didn't know she had feelings for Seto." Yugi nodded, "Who knew is right. The guy needs a girlfriend." He then scooped Anzu up in his arms, and carried her off to bed.

Seto had just walked in his townhouse, when he a got a message from Isis. Blushing, he left an impromptu message on her phone, asking if she would like t come by his school to talk, and if she wanted to go out to dinner with him.

Oka-san- Mon

Ota-san- Dad

Moshi-Moshi- hi there! (a phone greeting)

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry!


	8. Misaki's Ghost

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 8: Preparation Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Angelic Layer, Spirited Away, or Sailor Moon. Never have, never will. Enjoy the story!

At school the next morning, every last kid was talking about the upcoming tournament. Most were excited, but some were nervous. They had never been to a dueling tournament before, so they were nervous. Of course, Misaki was excited about the whole thing, and couldn't talk about anything else.

When classes started, the teachers had been instructed to keep the excitement down as much as possible. Of course, it was hard, since the kids wouldn't stop talking about it, until the teacher announced he or she would duel the next student who talked about it! The kids got the point, and the excitement ceased for the rest of the day.

That day, it was an early release for the elementary part of the school. As soon as Misaki got home, she raced up to her room to examine her Duel Monsters deck. Besides her Sailor Senshi cards, she had monsters from Lord of the Rings, Mononoke Hime, Star Wars, Inu-Yasha, and Nausicaa of the Valley of the Winds. She had learned that in the tournament, you had to choose a Deck Master that you used as your main monster to attack. Also, they served as guardians of one's life points. Misaki had chosen her Balrog of Moria as her Deck Master.

While she was rearranging her deck, the doorbell rang, and Misaki ran to answer it. The mail was in, and while she was sorting it, she noticed an envelope from the Domino City Museum. Wondering what was in it, she left it on the wooden table in the entry way.

Just then, Yugi walked in, only to be glomped by Misaki, "Daddy! There's a letter from the museum! Can I see it," she asked excitedly. Yugi kissed the top of her head, before sitting down with the letter, "Sure, why not?" Misaki sat on his lap, while Yugi opened the letter. It was a letter from Isis inviting the three of them to a private showing of the relics she had found recently. In a postscript, Isis had written that Seto Kaiba had also been invited. They were to show up at 8:00 pm, so Misaki took a nap so she wouldn't be tired that evening. While Misaki was napping, Anzu got home, and Yugi told her about going out.

After a light dinner, Anzu, Yugi, and Misaki arrived at the museum, where they met Seto. Seto nodded to Misaki, "Aren't you out past your bedtime, Miss Suzahara?" Misaki blushed, "No, Kaiba-sensei. Ota-san and Oka-san said I could come along." Yugi asked Seto, "I think Isis invited her as well, so let's go in."

As they all walked in, Misaki nervously stayed behind her parents. She had never been to a museum at night before, and she wondered if it was haunted. Haku had told her that at night, ghosts came out and ate people at the museum, because it was haunted! Anzu noticed Misaki was stalling, so she took Misaki's hand and led her into the main entryway.

As expected, Isis was waiting for them. "Good evening," she greeted them. Yugi and Anzu nodded. Kaiba blushed, and mumbled a "Good evening", before she noticed Misaki. Misaki let out a gasp, and cowered behind Yugi. She smiled and knelt down, "You must be Misaki Suzahara. I am Isis Ishtar, a friend of your parents." Misaki nervously held out a hand, and after it was shook, she felt a bit more relaxed.

Isis smiled, "You must be anxious to see the exhibit. There are several relics that have been uncovered form the ocean depths." She continued to speak, and the adults seemed interested in what Isis was saying, but Misaki was bored. She wanted to explore the museum, and see if it was really haunted, like Haku said it was.

Anzu let go of Misaki's hand, and the little girl quietly sneaked away from the group. After a few minutes, she had found her way into a room filled with artifacts from Ancient Egypt. The rooms were lit firm the moonlight from the overhead windows. This gave everything an eerie quality, but Misaki knew she had to go to the basement.

Sneaking quietly down the stairs, she reached the basement, before she groped for a light switch. When the lights were on, she let a sigh of relief. She walked around when she noticed a familiar fresco!

She sweatdropped when she it, "Holy cow! Its Ota-san and Kaiba-sensei! But how?" She also noticed the monsters on the carving and was confused. Why did the two men look like her Daddy and her school principal? She stood on her tiptoes to touch it, and when she did, she felt someone touch her shoulder. "EEEKS," she screamed, and turned around, but there was nobody there!

Shivering, she backed away and continued to explore. Pretty soon, she saw something that caught her attention. It looked like a mummy's tomb, only it had some golden items in specifically shaped holes. It was roped off, but Misaki was drawn to it for some reason.

Stepping over the rope, she decided to get a closer look. Kneeling over the stone casket, she noticed all of the items had a gold eye on them. She picked up the weird looking puzzle-thingy! Trying it on for size, she grinned, "Cool! I look like a Sailor Scout!" Her eyes then fell of the Millennium Rod, and she carefully picked it up. She grinned as she stood up and brandished it, "Look out Ghosts! I am Salior Misaki, and I coming after you!" She laughed, and ran around looking for the ghosts. Just then, she heard a noise that made her hair stand up on end!

Someone let out a cough, so Misaki shouted into the darkness, "I'm not scared of you!" She then lunged the Rod forward. The ghost chuckled, "I didn't expect you to be, little one." Misaki cautiously put the Rod back in its place, before she approached the ghost. "Who are you? I can't see you."

The ghost stepped into a lighter area of the room, and Misaki gasped. It was the man on the fresco who looked like Ota-san. Misaki let out a quiet gasp, "Why do you look like Ota-san?" The ghost studied her for a moment, and knelt down in front of her, "You could say we're related. I am Phroah Atemu. Who are you, and what are you doing down here all by yourself?" She let out a breath, "I am Misaki Suzahara, and I was looking for ghosts. My mommy and daddy are looking at the new exhibit with Miss Ishtar, but I came down here looking for ghosts." Atemu chuckled, "Why were you looking for ghosts?" Misaki pointed, "Because Haku said the basement it haunted. He's a boy at my school." The ghost kissed Misaki on her forehead, before she fell fast asleep. He smiled, as he carried her back upstairs, when Yugi woke her up. Atemu smiled at the fact his former vessel was now a father, before he disappeared.

Misaki woke up, "Hey, Daddy! Where's the ghost?" "What ghost," Yugi asked, "We were looking for you. Its time to go home." Misaki nodded, and Yugi scooped her up, before he and Anzu left. Seto nodded to them as they left, "Good night, Isis," before giving her a sweet kiss and leaving.


	9. Midnight Discussion

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 9: Midnight Discussion

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Angelic Layer. They belong to Clamp, Takahashi, and everybody else. If I did, what I write would be seen on TV. Enjoy the story.

On the way home from the museum, Misaki woke up, and curled up in Anzu's arms. "Mommy, are we home yet," she asked quietly. Anzu kissed the little girl sweetly, "Not yet, Misaki. We will be soon." Misaki nodded, and stared out the windows. It was already quite late, as the full moon shone overhead, and that nicely dressed couples were looking for cabs.

As soon as they got home, Misaki ran upstairs to bed, but decided to read her Nausicaä manga, before Yugi put it away, and firmly told her it was time for bed. Misaki consented, and soon was asleep in her cozy bed.

Before falling asleep, she stared out the window onto the backyard. It was beautiful out, but her mind wandered back to what had happened at the museum. She was still confused on how the ghost knew Ota-san, and if he was a mummy, why was he a ghost? As the questions plagued her mind, she drifted off into a deep, but uneasy sleep.

Some time later, a shadow entered formed in a dark corner of the room and took shape. It was Pharaoh Atemu! Stepping quietly over the messy clothes on the floor, he sat on the side of her bed, and examined the little girl. Misaki let out a soft breath, and Atemu stroked her forehead lovingly. He smiled, she reminded him of his baby sister, Annikah, who had been about Misaki's age, when he ascended the throne. He had loved her dearly, but she had drowned sometime later in a boating accident. He wondered if Misaki was the reincarnation of Annikah, and something in his heart told him he was correct. He smiled, and pulled the patchwork comforter around her shoulders, before whispering, "Sleep well, little sister," and kissing her on the forehead. He then disappeared into the night, but not for long.

Atemu knew that his should return to ancient Egypt, to be with his pregnant wife, Mana, but he needed to talk to Isis, so he decided to stop by her apartment.

Meanwhile, at Isis's apartment, she woke up with a start. Someone was trying to contact her, and sadly, it wasn't Seto Kaiba. Walking slowly towards the den, she turned on a couple of lamps so she could see who she was talking to.

After she walked into the den, she announced, "It's all right, Pharaoh. We're alone." Atemu materialized out of the darkness, "Hello, Isis. Its been a while since we last spoke." She nodded, "Yes, it has. Why have you returned? Is there a threat here in the future?" Atemu shook his head, "No, its not that. I just sensed the presence of my little sister several months ago, so I used the power of the Millennium Items to see if she was here. I didn't know she was Yugi and Anzu's young daughter. I have wanted to see her for so long, so I was glad to see her again, even if she didn't remember." Isis nodded in agreement, "There isgoing to be a Duel Monsters tournament in a month, and Misaki has already entered.' "How will she fare," Atemu asked, "Will she be harmed?" Isis shook her head, "I do not know. All we can do is hope for the best. It is best for you to return to the past. Be content that things are as they should be." Atemu nodded, "Thank you, Isis." With that, he disappeared into the night. Isis then turned off the lights, and went back to bed.

Meanwhile, Yugi woke up from an odd dream. He dreamt that Yami was holding onto a chibi Misaki in Ancient Egypt. He shook his head, cuddled Anzu in his arms, and went back to sleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nausicaä. She belongs to Hayao Miyazaki.

Chibi- little


	10. Preparation Old Friends Rrturn Return of...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 10: Preparation Begins Old Friends Return An Old Enemy Awakens

Disclaimer: I own nothing! UU

Misaki woke up early the next morning, wondering about the weird dream she had had the night before. In it, she had been much younger, and watching the ghost in some sort of ceremony. She had toddled over to him, and said, "Up." He smiled, and cuddled her for a moment. "Hello, Annikah. Care to dance?" The dance seemed to go on forever, until everything went dark, and she heard herself cry out, "Atemu! Help me!" But it was too late, as the murky depths closed in around her.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the dresser, and pulled out her school uniform. It was a red long sleeved shirt, with the school insignia on the collar, the skirt was white, and she wore saddle shoes, as well as a red beret.

As soon as she was dropped at school, she walked around the playground. Now that the weather was colder, the kids had opted to huddling next to the building to stay warm, or just duel before classes started. Sitting down on a vacant swing, she stared up at the pale blue sky, as the occasional jet flew overhead. _What was that dream about? Did I have a past life, _she mused. Just then the bell rang, and Misaki ran off to class.

Beacause Duelist Kingdom II was in 2 weeks, kids were signing up with their parents. However, it depended on what Kaiba-Sensei said. As far as he was concerened, only the top duelists from his school could go, and since he had to review the requests anyway, it really just depended on the child's skill.

After lunch, it was the first-graders' turn to register. Yugi and Anzu were talking to the receptionist, when Misaki saw them. "Mom, Dad! What are you guys doing here?" Anzu smiled at her, "We're here registering you for Duelist Kingdom II, remember?" "Oh yeah," Misaki replied, and promptly told her parents about her school day was, thus far.

As soon as Misaki's request was on Seto's computer, he immediately accepted it. He knew full well about Misaki's talent as a duelist, and he was interested to see how she fared at the tournament.

As soon as Misaki had been accepted, Yugi told her that they need to go to the airport, "Why are we going to the airport, Daddy?" Yugi smiled, "We're going to pick up some good friends of ours, the Wheelers. They have a son, Kevin, who's about your age. You'll like them, Misaki." "I can't wait to meet them then," Misaki announced, and continued to stare out the tinted windows."

When the Moto's got to the airport, they arrived at the gate just in time, because people were already getting off! "Where are they? What do they look like," Misaki asked excitedly. Anzu smiled, "Settle down, Misaki. They'll be here-""Right now, Anzu," shouted a familiar voice. "Hey, Joey," Yugi shouted, grinning at his best friend. Joey nodded at Yugi, "Its been a while Yuge. After college, we all spilt up. How's life?" "Pretty good. I've married Anzu, and we've adopted a little girl." Yugi turned to Misaki, "Misaki, this is Joey Wheeler. Joey, this my daughter, Misaki." "Hi," Misaki said cheerfully, holding out her hand. Joey shook it, "It's nice to meet you, Misaki. Just call my Joey, okay?" "Okay," was Misaki's sweet reply, when Mai called, "Joey, wait for us!" The gang turned around, and there was a young blonde woman, and with her was a boy about Misaki's age, with light brown hair, and brown eyes. "Hey Anzu, I see you and Yugi finally got married. Who's this little thing,' Mai asked looking at Misaki. "Your Shoko Asami's niece, right?" Misaki nodded, "That's right. She was my aunt, but she was killed a few months ago, and now I live with Yugi and Anzu." Mai smiled, "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Kevin. He's about your age." She nudged the reluctant boy forward. He nodded, "Hi Misaki, I'm Kevin." Misaki giggled, "Do you play Duel Monsters?" He brightened at this, "I sure do! Dad gave me some of his old cards." They talked for some time, until the adults agreed to eat some dinner, and let Kevin play with Misaki afterwards.

Meanwhile, as night fell on Domino City, an evil shadow lurked, murmuring, "It has been far too long. Soon, I will have my revenge! Ku, ku, ku, ku....."


	11. A Very Long Boat Ride

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 11: A Very Long Boat Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The two long weeks passed by very quickly, and pretty soon, the grand day arrived.

The parents had agreed that since the weather was going to be cooler than it had been the last time around, they needed to bring blankets, food, and a tent. Once that was out of the way, they could go to the cruise ship.

Once the cars were parked, Misaki and Kevin ran ahead, and stared at it. "Holy cow," breathed Misaki ,"its so big!" Kevin nodded, "I wonder where we're gonna stay." Just then, their parents caught up with them. "Look at that," Yugi commented, "It hasn't changed at all over the years." Anzu agreed and wrapped her arms around Yugi's chest.

After getting their tickets ready, the intrepid group boarded the boat. Since Yugi had one the last tourney, he got a luxury suite for the family. The same applied to Joey and his family.

As soon as they were settled in, Misaki asked, "Mommy, Daddy, can Kevin and I go hang out on the deck?" Yugi smiled, "Sure you can. I'll get you when its time for bed." Misaki grinned, and ran out of the room.

As soon as the kids were on the deck, they leaned over the railings and enjoyed the ocean view. "Isn't it pretty," Misaki breathed. Kevin nodded, "Yeah, I guess. So, what's your favorite Duel Monsters card?" Misaki pulled out a card with a picture of a beautiful red haired girl brandishing an elaborate sword. Kevin nodded, "Wow! That's Magic Knight of Rayearth! My favorite is Red Eyes Black Dragon. It used to be my dad's."

Just then, a voice interrupted them, "So, are you all alone?" Misaki stared at the strange two men, and Kevin asked, "Who're you guys?" The taller one was wearing a purple ski hat and had long brown hair, while his companion had bright green-blue hair, and oddly shaped glasses.

Weevil grinned psychotically at them, "All alone, and on your first dueling tournament? Too bad for you two, because we planning on taking you two out early, and we can take your precious cards."

"Nuh-uh," Misaki shouted back, fighting back tears. Kevin said angrily, "Shut up."

Rex stared at the children, "Please. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?"

Just then, a tall man, with blue-black hair appeared, and touched their shoulders, "Still pestering small children? You two are as pathetic as ever. If you do not leave them alone, I will throw you both overboard!"

Weevil and Rex turned around, screamed like girls, and took off. Misaki thanked their rescuer, "Thank you very much, sir." Mako smiled at the two children, "I am Mako Tsunami, Ocean Duelist. And who might you two be?"

Misaki nodded, "I am Misaki Suzahara." Kevin chimed in, "I'm Kevin Wheeler." Mako stared at Kevin, "Then your father is Joey Wheeler?" "Yeah, he is," Kevin announced proudly. Misaki piped up, "My dad is Yugi Moto."

Mako was surprised to hear who the kids' fathers were. He bowed to them, "Then I wish you the best of luck in the tournament," before leaving.

After a few minutes, Yugi and Joey appeared. "Dad! Dad," Misaki shouted, "There were these two weird guys, and we were rescued by Mako Tsunami!"

Yugi scooped her up, and told, "I dueled Mako a long time ago. Who were the guys who were scary?"

"Yeah," Joey added, "so I can kick their butts!" Kevin told him, "One had bug glasses, and the other guy had long hair." Yugi and Joey exchanged a worried glance, and put the kids to bed.

The next morning, the whole gang stared out from the deck to the island growing closer with every minute. Nobody knew what was in store, but they were all going to face it together.


	12. Rules, Regulation, and Misaki's First Du...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chapter 12: Rules, Regulation and Misaki's First Duel

Disclaimer: I do not anything!!!! Trust me, I don't. Never have, never will. On with the story.

As soon as everybody was off the boat, the duelists made their way to the elaborate castle at the very center.

"Is Kaiba-sensei going to tell us the rules," Misaki asked excitedly, as Yugi held her in his arms. "I'm pretty sure he will, sweetheart," Anzu told her. A few minutes later, Kaiba appeared on the front balcony, and a large cheer arose from the crowd.

Kaiba, flanked by Isis and an older Mokuba, announced, "Fellow duelists, welcome to Duelist Kingdom II. Ten years ago, if you may recall, the first was one was held here. But that was then, and this time, things are different. First of all, you all should have dueling gloves. This time you need 15 starchips to enter, and there will be 12 finalists who will enter the castle. Also, you should have already chosen a card to serve as a deckmaster. I assume you read the rules on the KaibaCorp website. As soon as the fireworks go off, the tournament will begin!"

Just then, the display lit up the sky, and Kaiba pronounced, "It begins now."

Afterwards, he sauntered back inside, to watch the duels in the dining hall, like Pegasus had done a decade earlier.

Meanwhile, the gang was wandering around, looking for people to duel. Already, there were many games getting underway, and Misaki recognized some of the kids who went to her school. Kevin told Joey, "When I see the guys who scared me and Misaki, I'm gonna duel them." Joey laughed, "Not so fast, little guy. Weevil and Rex are really tricky. You need to duel some people who are beginners like you first." Nathan sighed, "Oh, okay Dad."

After a while, Misaki's stomach was growling, "Mom, I'm getting hungry. Can I have something to eat?" Anzu smiled, "Here you go." Misaki accepted the beef jerky, and noshed on it until a boy approached them.

"Hey you," he shouted, pointing to Nathan. "Who, me," Nathan asked him curiously. "I challenge you to a duel." Nathan nodded, "Who are you?" The other boy scoffed, "I am Allen Nagazaki." Misaki asked, "How long have you been playing Duel Monsters?" Allen smirked, "5 days. I'm just in it because it looks cool. It's really rather boring."

At this comment, everyone fell over anime style. The adults exchanged a glance, and Nathan looked at the ground. He had only been playing Duel Monsters for about a year. Misaki glanced at the boy, "I'll duel you instead, Allen." The boy stared, "All right."

They soon arrived at the nearest stadium. Before going up to the platform, Yugi asked, "How old are you, Allen?" Allen scoffed, "I'm 12. What's it to you?" Yugi frowned, "You know, for someone who calls himself a duelist, you have a funny way of respecting the game." Allen, "Who are you, Yugi Moto or somebody?" "That's my name, actually, and your about to duel my daughter." Allen gulped, turned his back, and ran to the platform.

Misaki shouted, "Ready Allen?" He shouted back, "Whatever. I play both my starchips, you?" "The same thing," Misaki shouted back, and the duel began.

Meanwhile, Misaki and Allen's duel appeared on the computer screen, and Kaiba zoomed on it, interested to see how well she would do. Isis nodded, and Mokuba asked, "Isn't she a first grader at your school?" "Yes she is, and she is very talented," Kaiba replied, before turning back to the screen.

Allen: 2000

Misaki: 2000

Misaki announced, "I choose Balrog of Moria as my Deck Master, and I play Magic Knight of Rayearth in attack mode."

Nathan stared at her, "I choose Cyber Warrior as my Deck Master, and I play Man Eater plant in attack mode."

Misaki yelled, "Magic Knight of Rayearth, use Light Circle attack!" A briilaint flash of light followed, as Allen's life points dropped.

Allen: 1000

Misaki: 2000

Allen glared angrily, "You brat! Now, I move my Deck Master to the field." Misaki followed suit and yelled, "Go, Balrog of Moria! Use Flame Whip!" Another flash of light and heat followed, as Allen's life points dropped to 0.

Yugi and Anzu applauded, while Joey and Kevin gave victory signs, and Mai yelled, "Way to go, Misaki!" Misaki grinned, and after getting down, approached Allen, who gave his starchips to her, and sauntered off.

Anzu hugged her, "You were awesome, Misaki." "I'm glad he's gone. He was mean." Yugi nodded, "I agree." Kevin announced, "I wanna duel next time." Mai smiled, "You'll get your chance." So, they left the arena, and went in search of the next duel.


	13. First Night There

Yu-Gi-Oh! Genex: Neo

Chpater 13: First Night There

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Angelic Layer!

As the day passed, the gang watched quite a few duels, without being challenged to any themselves. The only time there was a problem was when some teenage girls started swarming Yugi, and asking for his autograph. Anzu chased them off, telling them that he was already married, and had young daughter, pointing to Misaki. They got the point, and left, but not before cooing over Misakichi. To them, she was just the most adorable little girl they had seen so far. 

After night fell, the adults set up camp in a clearing in the woods. The kids helped start a fire, and soon the food was ready. It was chilly out, so instant ramen was the main course. "This is just like in Inu-Yasha when Kagome brings the ramen to the Feudal Era," Misaki commneted to Kevin, who was waiting for his to cool off. Mai and Anzu had packed at least a month's worth of food, just in case they might run out.

After dinner, Anzu went off to take a shower, Joey and Yugi cleaned up the vincinity, while Misaki and Kevin, went out to gather firewood. Little did they know they were being watched.

Misaki and Kevin split up in order to cover more ground. Atemu decided to keep an eye on Misaki, in case some idiot abducted her or something. It was a bit weird seeing everyone 10 years older and wiser, but it was interesting to see how the kids interacted. He wasn't surprised how much Kevin acted like Joey, but he was startled to him married to Mai of all people. Oh well, that was love.

Misaki was picking up some fallen sticks, when a strng gust of wind picked up. and Misaki braced herself using her free arm. Suddenly, a twig snapped, and Misaki shouted, "Who's there? Do you want to duel me?" Atemu hid behind the tree in order not to be found out. He did however, glance to see what had made the noise. It was only Kevin, coming back with firewood.

Kevin grinned, "Hey! I scared you!" "Did not," Misaki insisted. The two children glanced around at the woods. "This is sorta creepy, like in Inu-Yasha," Kevin admitted. Misaki agreed, "Yeah, it is. Come on, our moms and dads are probably looking for us." Kevin nodded in agreement, and the kids scampered off back to camp.

Atemu sweatdropped. Keeping an eye on Misaki was not going to be easy for several reason. First of all, Mana was very close to her due date, and he wanted to be there when she gave birth. Secondly, he sensed something was very wrong either here on back in Japan. He sighed, and figured he'd better return to Egypt before Mana wondered where he was.


End file.
